Finn the Fire Hero of Ooo 2: Peace and Bubblegum
by VHAL9000
Summary: Sequel to "Finn the Fire Hero of Ooo". Finn the human is now king of the Fire of the Fire Kingdom, now married to the Flame Princess Now Flame Queen , faces a bit of tension between the Queen of the Candy Kingdom. Will Finn ever establish diplomatic relations with her? Or will a war tear then apart?


**Chapter 1: Starting Peace**

King Finn and the Flame Queen continued to rule their fire kingdom because their royalty and power. However, they could not because they had to tend to their children, and because they had to stay close to their best friends in case something bad happens. But also because of their royalty, they needed a new house, a kingdom, and all the princesses were willing to send their construction workers to help (except PB). In minutes, a fire proof kingdom was made to let in friends who were not elements(ex: Jake). But it still had some magma flowing, just to suit the Queen's tastes.

In the kingdom, stood the king and Queen looking over the plains of Ooo far away, into the bright sunset. All of OOO was beautiful. But what was important to them other than the land, was their children. They have grown up since the day they was born, and the couple could not be more proud, when they started to take adventures.

Suddenly, Finn felt a bit depressed. A thought like that could make any adventurer not embark on any more journeys. But QP saw her husband's sadnesss, and tried to cheer him up.

"What's wrong Finn?" His wife asked.

"Oh, hi honey." He said. "It just that PB probably hates us, for the marriage, and probably banned from going to the candy kingdom."

"Oh, don't think like that. I'm sure she gotten over it years ago." His wife assured him

"Maybe we should make some peace with her. To stop the tension between us." Finn adviced.

"That's sounds good, but first we should get permission with my father, after all he knows all these things." FQ said.

"I agree. Let's go." Finn said, as they both left for the fire kingdom.

**Chapter 2: Flame King's Advice**

Finn and FP arrived at the flame kingdom. It was still hot, but no too hot for them. They saw the flame king sitting in his throne, and he was delighted to see his children.

"Welcome, my children. What brings you here?" Flame king asked.

"Father, we are here, to ask for permission, to form peace with Princess Bonnibel." FQ asked.

"_Princess Bubblegum_." The King snarled. "I see, but it will be difficult to negotiate with the princess."

"We'll try to, Flame King," Finn said.

"Very well, my children. You may speak with her, but if she refuses…." Flame king said.

"We will have to start a war." FQ said sadly.

**Chapter 3: Confronting Bubblegum**

The couple arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Everyone cheered at Oo's hero and his wife, as they strolled along. But at the top of the candy tower, stood the Princess Bubblegum, now Queen Bubblegum as years of rule.

"Why hello King Finn, and Flame Queen, what bring you here?" QB asked.

"Bubblegum, we're here to set a peace with your kingdom." Finn answered.

"I see. And why would I want to have a peace with your kingdom? After you dated married red head, and broke my heart, Finn." Bubblegum stated pointing at Finn's wife

Finn enraged at the Queen's comment, started. "Don't you dare speak of my wife like that! And for the record, you broke my heart first, Bubblegum!"

"Wha-. I did not break your heart, Finn! I was too old to date you, and things had to be this way. It wouldn't work out. But I still do not know why this treaty should happen." QB retorted.

"Bonnibell, if you do not agree to peace, our kingdom will clash with yours, and by glob, your kingdom will burn." FQ said, as she stood by Finn, holding his hand.

"Enough of this nonsense! There will be no peace treaty at all! Guards!" QB commanded, as guards came to her aid.

"Finn, and Flame Queen. As of this day, you are banished from the Candy Kingdom forever. Guards arrest and kick these two out!" She shouted.

Suddenly, Finn awoken his fire powers. "Don't come any closer! Or by glob, so help me, I will burn this kingdom!" He threatened, as the guards backed away from the fire king.

"Honey, let's get out of here." Finn told his wife, as they left the Candy Kingdom for good.

**Chapter 4: Finn's Tears, and grief**

Finn and his wife stood in their castle, waiting for the sun to rise. Finn was disappointing having lost a good friend, began to contemplate of what would happen at the end of the war. Would PB ever be his friend again? This thought plagued Finn, for some time, as even his wife could not get him to forget about it.

"Finn, are you alright?" FQ asked touching her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time… alone." He said, sitting on his throne sobbing.

"Hey, Finn. How's life going? How's-" Jake barged in happy. Then, he saw Finn crying. "What happened here?"

"Finn is depressed about how he has to wage war with Queen Bubblegum, after she banished him and I from the Candy Kingdom." FQ answered.

"Oh, I see. FQ, don't worry. Finn and I will be will back" Jake answered, taking Finn with him.

"Ok, what is it now, Finn?" Jake asked, as Finn and Him were in the basement.

"It's nothing." Finn grumbled.

"Come on. You can tell me, bro." Jake answered.

"Well, man, it is just that I have to wage war with Queen Bubblegum. I'm a hero. I end wars, not start them." Finn said.

"Look Finn. There are some things in the world, you have to do even though you don't want to. Like bacon pancakes. You can keep them for a long time, but it starts to rot, and you have to eat them while its hot and fresh." Jake said insightfully.

"Yeah, your right man. What ever it is, its for the best." Finn said, as he stood up, determined to end the fight, as soon as possible.

**Chapter 5: War of two kingdoms**

The War started. Both kingdom's prepared their armies to fight against each other.

In the Candy Kingdom,

Princess Bubblegum commanded the army.

"Candy People,

We are here today to fight a war, against the Fire people of the Fire Kingdom. Their commander will most likely be the Flame Queen and Finn the human…"

Suddenly, the candy people were shocked by the name of Ooo's hero being called. Why would he be an enemy? This thought ran through the minds of every candy person./

"Their weakness, is water. So we must gather enough water to destroy them and win this battle…" The princess continued.

Meanwhile in the Fire kingdom,

Finn commanded his army.

"The enemy is Princess Bubblegum, and the candy people. As an army that will try to gather your weakness which is water. But the water is short, so the candy people will eventually run out of it. Once that happens, it is your turn to attack. Do you understand?" Finn asked.

The fire people raised their fire swords in agreement to Finn's order.

"NOW CHARGE!" QB and Finn said simultaneously, as both armies attacked. The Candy people ran out of water, and was burned to a crisp by the fire people. In the end, the fire kingdom triumphed.

**Chapter 6: Bubblegum's punishment**

As any war, the losing commander was sent to the winning commander's base for execution.

Since the candy people lost, QB was sent to the firekingdom, where a flame shield was cast on her to keep her alive from the heat.

"Now Peebles, we can agree on peace?" Finn asked.

"Never! This will never ever happen!" QB screamed. "And it is all your fault." She pointed to the Flame King who was sitting on his throne.

"If you didn't let her out of her lamp, like I told you to, none of this war would happen. I would have my Finn forever!"

"WAIT! YOU ORDERED HIM TO LOCK HER UP?" Finn shouted enraged, as fires began to surround him.

"Finn.. I" QB stammered.

"Princess… how could you? I thought you were a kind queen. But I was wrong! You are a heartless being, who cares about no one but herself." Finn shouted.

Suddenly, Finn ordered Flambo to take off her Flame Shield. "Flambo, take the flame shield off now." He said quietly.

"But dude…" Flambo asked.

"I said DO IT NOW!" Finn shouted, as Flambo proceeded to take off the shield of Queen Bubblegum.

"Finn.." QB uttered again, but she was scorched by a flame of fire.

"Queen Bubblegum, you won't talk to me: ever. You will stand here and suffer: You will feel how my wife felt when she was in the lamp. " Finn said, coldly, as he continued to scorch QB continually, ignoring her cries of pain.

Suddenly, FQ could not take it anymore. She had tears swelled in her eyes, and then she held onto Finn's shoulder. "Finn, don't do this, give her a second chance.."

"A second chance? Why? So she can hurt you like last time. She had too many chances. Well no more. NO MORE!" His flame burned QB more, as she was beginning to melt.

Then, FQ did something she did in the past to him. She went over him, and slapped him. The burn was painful but it was more painful like last time.

"Finn… you're breaking my heart!" She screamed as she left for her room.

"Honey… Guards!" Finn Shouted.

"Take Queen Bubblegum to the Candy Kingdom, to get her fixed." He ordered, as the Fire Guards took the melted queen bubblegum and left

But then, Finn went to her room. He tried to knock on the door.

"Go away" His wife asked.

"Please let me in, Honey. I want to be with you." Finn pleaded, as FQ opened up the door, and when the door was unlocked, he saw Flame Queen crying on her bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" He asked, as he touched her.

"I couldn't stand it.. the way you hurt her.:" She answered.

"I'm sorry, honey. I let my emotions get the best over me. But it won't happen again, I promise." Finn said, smiling.

"You do?" FQ asked.

"I do." Finn replied, and after he answered he was met by a long embrace by his wife.

**Chapter 7: Epilogue? Return of Lich?**

"Queen Bubblegum was fixed up in the Candy Kingdom. Fortunately, she didn't decelerate in age, unlike the incident with the lich, which was evidently, the ice king's fault. She came into the fire kingdom again, with the flame shield, of course, to sign the treaty underlining peace between two kingdoms. She left back disappointed not because she lost the war, but because she lost something more important: her Finn. Her hero. Now it is time to face facts, and accept reality and fate as it. For Finn, a smile has appeared on his face. Peace was finally returning, but the peace wouldn't last forever. In the kingdom, however stood a snail with black eyes and green pupils, possessed by an evil force, waiting for the hero's downfall.


End file.
